Reclaiming Former Glory!
Problem Kori was wandering throughout the hillside, the wind whipping his hair back. He had not quite gotten used to his new human body yet, but he found it useful. "I see you're still roaming the area in that form. Still attached to your host, I assume?" He wasn't alone. The voice of another Kitsune had spoken suddenly, and the figure that had produced it was standing behind him. The scent of the fox had come to the sensitive nose, as well as the powerful chakra it was known for. Yet, what was standing behind him wasn't the beast that the Earth had feared so many times. Hair eternally stained with the color of crimson, blue clothing with the shape of a samurai, and two swords secured to his waist, the stranger would've been unknown to anyone else. But definitely not to the fox he had spoken to. "Tenko.." Kori looked up in surprise. "Have you been following me?" "In a matter of speaking..." Tenko replied dryly. "But only for a few seconds. I was looking for you, in order to see how far you've come in freeing yourself." Kori looked at him as if he did not believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean, how far I've come in freeing myself?" He asked. "I'm here I believe." But Tenko shook his head in negative acknowledgement. "You're not "here" completely." He said calmly. "Surely, if you had been truly freed, you would've been able to feel your full power come to you as of now. Right now, you're a shadow of the power you had been as the Nine-Tailed Fox." He explained. "The majority of your soul and power is still sealed within your host." "I see." Kori replied, and his head twitched toward the dagger at his waist. "And you didn't tell me this before you gave me that offer why?" It was then that Tenko had to chuckle. "Had you not heard what I said to you before? I had told you this when you were stuck inside that cage of yours. Or, were you too blinded by your own malevolence in order to listen completely?" His eyes fell upon the sheathed dagger. "I don't blame you, though; being a prisoner for so long can bring someone to the brink of insanity, after all." Kori scowled. "So how do I draw my power from the girl?" "You are able to control it as you did before, only instead of feeding it to the Tenno girl, you can draw it away from her. It will be a slow process, but if you're tenacious enough, you'll be able to summon your power away from her and regain your power once again." "I see." Kori replied. "Well you don't stay inside of someone's consciousness for a long time without developing a sense a patience. Do I need to be close to her to draw it out?" In a show of indignance, Tenko scoffed. "Of course not! Such a thing would be the closest thing to walking up to her and begging for your chakra back!" Kori laughed. "Is there a limit to how far away I need to be to draw it out?" "Not at all. It's your chakra, and you have still have control of it." "Alright." The Kyuubi sat down at the edge of the hill that overlooked a small village. "I've been meaning to ask, you intend to get back at the Kitsune Realm for trapping you in a human form do you not?" The question caused Tenko to raise an eyebrow. "Partially the reason. Why do you ask?" He countered with his own question, though he could assume that Kori would tell him either way. "Just curious." The man replied. "When it happens alert me. I figure it'll provide me with some amusement." Just curious. The answer filled some sort of disappointment in Tenko, for he hoped, at the very least, where the Kyuubi's true intentions lay. Though, he didn't expect anything less - it was something that came with discretion. "Are you saying you'll help me?" He questioned. "Depends." Kori replied evasively. "If I think my assistance is needed then I just might help you, brother." He said, saying that last word with a hint of sarcasm. "So be it. But, by then, I hope you will make your choice." "Alright." The Kyuubi replied an he closed his eyes. "Now to focus on drawing out my chakra from the girl." With that, Tenko's figure abruptly vanished into the breeze, leaving only a few leaves behind where he had stood. Parasite The Kurosaki family was having a fairly ordinary morning. The kitchen was full of the clanking of utensils against china and chatter. "Good news, imouto, Tou-san!" Michiyo announced, putting on an enthusiastic smile for her family members. "I've passed my initation tests. You're looking at an official ANBU of Konohagakure now!" "Excellent!" Ahatake said, smiling. "I'll bet your mother is proud of you." "Yeah." Akane said flatly. "ANBU and leader of a clan all in one." The disappointment in her sister's voice was evident. It immediately darkened Michiyo's features with a frown and a rather guilty look as she looked over at her younger sister. But her tone wasn't matching her countenance. "Hey, don't talk like that! You still have the Chunin Exams to look ahead of, don't you?" "Oh sure, I'll be a Chunin and you'll be a Jonin, Anbu and Clan Leader. Literally 3 steps ahead of me." "You know..." Standing up from her chair, the woman walked over towards Akane and stood over her for a moment, before reaching over to place a hand on her sister's hair. "I was in your shoes once. Frustrated, thinking I would never get anywhere... Kaa-san and Tou-san would be always once step ahead of me, and I thought I would never catch up. But do you know what kept me going, even when I thought I was simply facing a dead end?" "No." Akane replied. "What?" "It's what you have right now: will." A small smile crossed Michiyo's face. "You and I have our own strengths and weaknesses, but we both share at least one thing in common: the desire to surpass ourselves and the determination to keep going. I believe that was what helped you win in your Chunin tests... I think it can carry you a bit more." Akane's face turned bright pink and she smiled. "Thanks Onee-chan." "It's what a sister's supposed to do." Michiyo replied, though she returned the smile. "Now, how about we start seeing how far you've gotten right now.... that is, if you're up for it?" "Alright." Akane replied. But before she could get up, Akiko cleared her throat. "I have something you all might fine useful!" She said, a crazed glint in her eye. "Huh?" A puzzled look came from Michiyo in part of her reply, along with "What is it, oba?" She held up a vial of something clear that resembled water. "Who wants to guess what this is?" "....whiskey?" Michiyo guesed. "Sprite?" Yuri suggested, speaking for the first time. "No. It's a unique mixture imperceptible in most drinks, such as coffee, orange juice, tea etc, and if useful for coating weapons in. It is also imperceptible to any known method of autopsy." She said with pride "...so it's some sort of sugar?" Ahatake sighed. "I think it's a poison." "Exactly!" Akiko said grinning. "I got it off some dude with sallow skin, greasy black hair, and a hook nose that I met down at the bar. Kinda moved like a bat." "So..." Michiyo scratched the back of her head with one of her hands. "What's it supposed to do?" Akiko sighed. "You lot are slow. At least Onii-chan got it right. It's a poison damn it! It kills!" "....I have actual weapons for that, obi." Michiyo muttered in slight disapproval, folding her arms across her chest. "Besides, I would've hoped for a more specific description of how it kills." "The man didn't say." Akiko replied. "If you don't want it just say it." Michiyo blinked. "What would you want me to use it for? You said before it was something that could be useful, but for what?" Ahatake sighed. "Michiyo you're over loading her with questions and statements. Just say whether you want it or not before she explodes." "Tou-san, I was wondering how it was supposed to help us! I was intending for Akane and I to train again, not to kill each other!" Michiyo insisted, slightly indignant at her words. "You have missions don't you?" Akiko asked. "This poison, according to the grease-ball is supposed to spread very fast and kills in minutes." "Ugh, then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Michiyo complained. "All right, then, I'll take it." Akiko gave her a vile and handed one to Ahatake. "I think you'll like 'em." "Sure, oba." Michiyo muttered dryly, gently shaking the vile and stirring the liquid aimlessly. "Just how many vials of this stuff do you have? Are these the only ones?"